Candy is the Catalyst
by CretianStar
Summary: HermionexDraco Two shot (now). Late Christmas treat to banish the winter blues. Candy starts all the best things!
1. Chapter 1

I am still writing my challenge but I was reading a couple of fictions and this late festivity beauty popped into my head. I'm not including it in The Collection because it just didn't fit. M rated for a reason!

* * *

The blonde hair was tugged on by insistent crimson nails. She heard his growl and added her own whine as his tongue circled the edge of her nipple. She could feel his smirk against her chest, she also felt it drop off of his face when her hips bucked into his, pressing her sex against his.

"Malfoy." She sputtered and growled before dragging his mouth away from her breasts. He just smirked again.

"Granger. I'm going to take my sweet time in enjoying this Christmas treat." He raised an eyebrow in that infuriatingly smug way that he always did and pressed kisses down her neck.

It had been a weird Christmas Eve. Hermione Granger hadn't wanted to spend all day in her depressingly empty flat, coming up with numerous and more elaborate excuses to avoid a mothering Mrs Weasley, a worried _Mrs_ Ginny Potter and an awkward_ Mrs_ Lavender Weasley. Instead she'd gone to work at the Ministry, allowing others with families to enjoy their Christmas.

Hermione had never expected to have seen Draco at ten pm on Christmas Eve but they had come out of their office doors at the same time and an awkward attempt at a conversation ensued.

Hermione had been mortified that he'd seen her sucking on a rather large complimentary stick of rock from Viktor Krum and Draco had blushed furiously when he saw painted red lips wrapped around a thick candy stick and the images that flooded his mind. 'Thank God for robes' was all he could think.

How'd she ended up on his office desk on her back would take a little more remembering, something about lonely Christmas' and the Mistletoe that stretched itself out and moved around the Ministry, catching luckless employees who weren't allowed to leave unless there was lip to lip action.

"Draaaco." Hermione purred as his hands worked over the skirt zip and his fingers fluttered over the lace underwear that he'd discovered.

"Well Granger." He smirked and pulled away from her to tug at the elastic, letting it snap back to her hip, before staring at her. She bit her lip, the heat in his eyes mirrored in hers and without a single retort even forming in her mind she grabbed his shoulders and tugged him towards her. Locking her ankles around his waist she yanked his hips in closer and rubbed herself shamelessly against the bugle in his work trousers.

"Draaaco." She repeated, her breathless voice sending shivers straight to his cock which twitched between her legs.

"Granger, patience is not your strong point but we're not going to get anywhere with these on." He tapped his belt buckle and watched in lusty amusement as she scrabbled for her wand before vanishing his trousers leaving him naked to her raking gaze. He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of him before she licked her lips and it did nothing for his libido which rocketed yet again. He didn't even bother with magic as he snapped the lacy fabric that covered her sex and it was his turn to stop and stare. He was shaken from his reverie at her soft whisper, wand tip pressed to her stomach.

"Safety first Malfoy." She grinned her hips bucking restlessly.

"You're a distraction when you do that." He leant over her and whispered in her ear before biting the shell of it softly, rewarded with another drawn out moan. "Want something Granger?" She nodded frantically, whimpers from her lips. "Beg me for it." He felt her tense, then he heard her laugh softly. Before he could even think of sitting back again, her stocking clad legs locked tighter behind his back and pulled him in towards her.

He slid straight into her warmth and nearly came at the feel of her.

"Fuck Hermione!" He snarled, supporting himself above her, drinking in the sight of her twinkling eyes, her mouth smiling yet biting those goddamn lips again and before he could stop himself, Draco was kissing her. Draco kissed Hermione with a bruising force, feeling her open his mouth as her hips nudged against his. The pleasure from one small movement was incredible, rocketing through their bodies he groaned into her open mouth and flicked his hips.

Hermione broke away from his mouth, gasping and screamed. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the kiss faded and animalistic passion took over. It didn't take much for both of them to fall over the edge, collapsed on his desk, surrounded by scattered clothes and paperwork.

It was some time before either of them moved, now there was sheepish grins and awkward re-dressing. Then there were sudden soft kisses, tender ones that made Hermione stand on her tip toes to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck and hold on. Kisses that heated Draco's cold blood, made his black heart-beat, kisses that sent shivers through his spine to his toes and an urge to encase the beautiful witch in front of him in his arms and never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I bowed to peer pressure and made it into a two shot for all the lovely insistent people. This one is slightly fluffier, but just as lemony.

* * *

Draco didn't let her go. In fact he offered to take her back to her flat which she accepted with a slight blush. She let him into the depressingly cold muggle flat and he ignored the lack of warmth and life the little two room flat held.

There was the awkward small talk to battle through and then he decided he'd enough of her stammering excuses to avoid the Weasleys. He turned her around against the kitchen counter and kissed her like his life depended on it.

The boiling kettle forgotten, Hermione let _Draco Malfoy_ scoop her up into his arms and carry her, under her directions, to her bedroom where he laid her onto the bed peppering kisses across her throat.

From the rushed and heady sex on his desk at the Ministry Draco surprised himself with how slow he taking it. He's teased her about her lack of patience at the Ministry but he had wanted the witch naked just as quickly as she had wanted him. Only now he was kissing her throat up to her earlobe which he bit softly, revelling in the breathy moans that escaped her mouth.

Hermione couldn't believe she had her hands digging into the cloth covered yet still incredibly toned chest of Draco, he was whispering in her ear what he planned to do her yet it still wasn't crude, it was just enough to make her wrap her legs around his and whisper back.

Hermione Granger, dirty talking, well Draco nearly fainted. He felt her press her lips to his ear and murmured in pleasure as the soft lips moved over the sensitive skin, breath tickling the nerves making goosebumps appear, sending shivers rocketing down his spine.

They weren't even undressed.

Draco realised this and took the time to undo her white work blouse, the new Ministry crest embroidered over her left breast. He watched each button pop open with a satisfied smile, slowly revealing creamy breasts and a blue lacy bra. He didn't care how long he took this time on her breasts while she writhed beneath him, his touch torturous to her fevered mind. Draco watched from the corner of his eye as her hand started to snake between them and he closed his eyes prepared to feel her gentle touch through his work trousers.

But that never came and instead he saw her hand slip beneath the waistband of her skirt and play with herself.

'Oh fuck.' He thought as her eyes fluttered closed and the groans got louder and louder. Hermione Granger was touching herself while he suckled at her nipples, rolling the hardened nubs between his teeth and fingertips. She was too far gone to even bother with safety this time and it was Draco's wand that was pressed to her stomach, but Hermione barely even noticed.

She only noticed when his hand grabbed at her wrist and he teasingly scolded her, enjoying the blush that flared onto her cheeks. A blush that intensified when he whispered,

"Naughty, that's my job." Her head fell back against the pillows as the fingers that had occupied themselves with her nipples trailed up her thigh, all too slowly, and against her naked sex.

After all he'd ruined her knickers at the Ministry, what was the point of putting on torn lace. Even if she could've fixed them in a nanosecond, she liked the idea of going bare on a cold December night, it had shocked her system and she felt it shock him now as the pads of his fingers glided over her clit.

"Well Miss Granger, I never had you down as that sort of woman." He smirked and watched her hips move of their own accord as his expert fingers toyed with her. He enjoyed the way her legs quivered, and her back arched, desperate for friction in the right places.

Draco plucked at a nipple again, rewarded with a resounding moan and her insistent hands clutching at his lapels. His fingers sped up, bringing her to a peak beneath his touch and he watched in delight, lust and an emotion he couldn't identify as Hermione screamed his name.

He thought that would've been enough and that she may have slept but how wrong he was, the over achiever he'd known at Hogwarts was the same in the bedroom apparently as somewhat sluggishly she slid out of her skirt, leaving her bare to his eyes and caresses. His grey eyes drank in the perfection in front of him, occasionally catching sight of a scar from the war but his hands were desperate to touch, Draco was so enthralled by the woman in front of him that he never noticed her own hands deftly undoing his shirt, nails raking down the toned stomach, scoring red lines into his flesh before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers and he was just as gone as she was.

Draco was only aware that he was suddenly beneath her as his trousers were slid off his legs, kisses from soft lips working their way up from his ankles to his thighs and as she reached his cock his groan echoed around the flat. He knew he wouldn't last if her kisses stayed there and he wrapped his around her wrists and pulled her upright, straddling him, his cock pressed against the warmth of her sex. His eyes closed as she shifted slightly and he entered just a tiny amount.

It was enough for the both of them to let out a moan, he felt her nails contract into his chest again as she slid further onto him.

"Draco." She murmured and rocked her hips, eyes snapping open as his hands settled at her waist and she was met with a wicked grin before the blonde sat up, changing the position, hitting a new spot in her. "Oh Gods." She whimpered as his hips rotated beneath her.

"Hermione." His growl was feral and made the heat in her stomach flare, but before he could say anything her lips pressed to his and they were locked in a kiss, hips barely moving, the pair just enjoying the feel of one another as hands began to explore again.

Then that wasn't enough for Draco and he flipped them, watching the surprise flitter across her face before lust set in as his hips snapped into hers, her eyes started to shut as he sped up, her nails dug into his arms, her own hips rising to meet his and stars began to appear in their vision.

"Dracoooo" Hermione howled as her body tightened around his, nails drawing blood.

"Herrrrmione." Draco moaned as her climax milked his own and he collapsed on top of her.

The pair stayed that way until Draco pulled himself out, getting ready to dress but a small hand held onto his arm, and the silent message her brown eyes conveyed made him pull back the covers, wrap his arms around her petite frame and snuggle in bed.

Hermione smiled against his chest as they settled into her bed, her arm slung across a body that gave her warmth and safety, two things she hadn't felt since Ron left.

Draco Malfoy.

Who'd have guessed Santa would have been so screwed up to give her a Slytherin as a present.


End file.
